Deathstroke
Deathstroke is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. Deathstroke has access to a small arsenal of ranged and melee weapons. Biography Volunteering for a U.S. military experiment that almost killed him, Slade Wilson found his physiology enhanced to a super-human degree. Dishonorably discharged, Slade became the world’s most feared assassin. Insurgency Having been hunted by Superman’s regime, Deathstroke has put aside his mercenary lifestyle and joined Batman’s Insurgents. His only goal is to pay back the pain caused to him by the One Earthers. Injustice: Gods Among Us On the original Earth, Deathstroke is hired by Lex Luthor to break the Joker out of Arkham Asylum, and fights Batman when he arrives to check on Joker, and is beaten. On the Regime dominated Earth, Deathstroke has been left largely out of work thanks to the new found peace by Superman's Regime. He has been in hiding, but was captured. He is being tortured by Raven and Cyborg. Raven and Cyborg also gives Slade redemption by joining the regime, but Slade refuses. He spits at the offer (literally) and is saved by the original Earth's Green Lantern who has been pulled to the Regime Earth. Despite being saved, he rejects Green Lantern's help, and disappears. He later joins Batman's Insurgency, citing that the Regime has made matters personal (Because Cyborg and Raven tortured him). He speaks with his world's Lex Luthor, and battles the original Earth's Cyborg, who has crossed over and overhears them talking. Deathstroke later teams with Cyborg to take control of the watchtower, despite Cyborgs misgivings. When they reach the watchtower, he fights and defeats his world's Shazam, and Flash, and setting the Watchtower to explode. He then teleports to Ferris Airfield to get a device Luthor needs to help defeat his world's Superman. There, he defeats Killer Frost and Wonder Woman, then takes the device. He joins the rest of the Insurgency to fight Superman's forces in the final battle, though he is not seen. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength and agility *Weapon expert *Master strategist *Regenerative healing *Skilled martial artist Intro/Outro INTRO: Deathstroke is seen loading a magazine into his handgun, chambers a round before holstering it, then sheathes his sword, loads his rifle and places it over his shoulder. OUTRO: Deathstroke stares at his defeated opponent for a moment before he proceeds to walk away. He then appears sitting in front of a computer, casually tossing and catching a knife as a computer automated female voice says, "Contract status: Pending. Contract status: Fulfilled. Retrieving next target." Gameplay Character Trait Enhanced Reflexes: '''Deathstroke's character trait makes his bullets unblockable for a short period of time followed by cooldown where the bullets always miss. Move List Basic Attacks: *Razor's Edge *Non-Lethal *Slicing Moon *Sweep Kick *Spinning Hook *Piercing Sun *Flying Axe Combo Attacks: *Contract Killer *Never Saw It *Cold Steel Special Moves: *Quick Fire *Machine Gun *Upward Machine Gun *Sword Spin *Low Shots *Sword Flip Super Move '''Eye For An Eye: Deathstroke slices the enemy with his sword, throws it into the air, shoots him/her in the face with his handguns, before suddenly charging away from them, leaping into the air to kick his falling sword into his opponent and shoots his opponent with his sub-machine guns. Ending With Superman's Regime toppled, new governments formed to take its place. New governments meant new customers for Deathstroke, and business was booming. Soon, there were more assassinations to carry out, revolutions to aid, and unrest to create than he could manage on his own. The One Earth Regime's Elite Troopers having committed atrocities in Superman's name, had gone into hiding from a populus bent on revenge. Impossible for most to find, but not for Deathstroke. Recruiting these renegades, he formed the new Titans, the world's premiere political assassins. Quotes *"It's payback time!" *"I love my job." *"You're getting annoying." *"You're easy money!" -Clash with any Character *"Still wanna be a hero?" -Clash with any Character *"You prefer steel or lead?" -Clash with any Character *"You're only half a man." -Clash with Cyborg *"I will if they pay me enough." -Clash with Cyborg *"You have to kill me first." -Clash with Batman *"I'm the best!" -Clash with Batman *"You couldn't handle it." -Clash with Nightwing *"You're no Batman!" -Clash with Nightwing *"Time to clip your wings." -Clash with Nightwing *"Feel THIS, demon!" -Clash with Raven *"Thought you were a pacifist." -Clash with Raven *"You're done Raven." -Clash with Raven *"Child." -Clash with Nightwing (Damian Wayne) Costumes Default Deathstroke's armor is primarily black and gray, with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets. He wears a matching goldenrod mask with a black area that obscures the right half of his face, including his missing eye. He wears a utility belt with pouches, and sheaths for a sword and rifle on his back. Insurgency New set of armor but without a mask. Flashpoint His pirate costume from the Flashpoint comic storyline (Season Pass) Teen Titans The armor he wore in Teen Titans (DLC) (Comic) Trivia *Deathstroke was the 13th character to be confirmed playable, in his own gameplay trailer. *Deathstroke was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *His fighting stance is very similar to Cyrax's stance in the 2011 version of Mortal Kombat, ''also made by NetherRealm Studios. *Deathstroke's single player ending is a nod to his past with the Teen Titans, creating a clan of assassins calling them the New Titans. *Both of Deathstroke's single player endings in his two Neatherrealm appearances feature him forming his own team of Assassins, The Deathstrike Clan (''Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) and The New Titans (Injustice: Gods Among Us) *Deathstroke's outro has real names of several heroes, such as Dick Grayson and Victor Stone. Also has names of heroes that aren't in the game, such as Kyle Rayner, Garfeild Logon, etc Gallery Screenshots 12107_big.jpg Batman and Deathstroke.jpg Deathstroke vs. Nightwing.jpg|Deathstroke vs Nightwing Deathstroke vs. Superman.jpg Deathstroke vs. Green Arrow.jpg Deathstroke shoots Batman.jpg Deathstroke vs. The Flash.jpg Deathstroke Sword Attack.jpg Deathstroke Sword Attack 2.jpg|Deathstroke's Special Move Deathstroke 1.jpg Deathstroke 2.jpg Deathstroke 3.jpg Batman and Deathstroke 1.jpg Deathstroke Alternate Costume.jpg|Deathstroke's Alternate Costume Deathstroke 4.jpg Deathstroke 5.jpg Deathstroke 6.jpg Deathstroke 7.jpg|Deathstroke using the environment Deathstroke 8.jpg Deathstroke 9.jpg Deathstroke 10.jpg Deathstroke 11.jpg Deathstroke 12.jpg Deathstroke 13.jpg Deathstroke 14.jpg Deathstroke 15.jpg Deathstroke 16.jpg Wonder Woman and Deathstroke.jpg Green Arrow Alt vs Desthstroke.jpg Deathstroke Render.jpg Deathstroke Flashpoint.jpg|Flashpoint Deathstroke Injustice DS GA 1.jpg Deathstroke Flashpoint 2.jpg|Flashpoint Deathstroke in-game. DeathstrokeAvatarCostume.png|Deathstroke Avatar costume for Xbox Live DCF iOS Screens 16 TU.jpg teen titans.png Teen Titans Skin Pack.jpg|Deathstroke in the Teen Titans Skin Pack deathstroke.JPG|deathstroke teen titans Videos Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Insurgence Member Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters